One Last Hurrah
by DebzAnstey4
Summary: A musketeers futurefic: D'Artagnan has been Captain of The Kings Musketeers for a decade and he get's a surprise visit from Athos, Porthos and Aramis. A mission then arrives and he asks them to accompany him one final time.
1. Chapter 1

One Last Hurrah! ( a musketeers fanfiction)

Chapter 1  
"10 yrs, I can't believe it!" Captain D'Artagnan sat behind the mound of paper work on his desk sighing to himself. It had been a decade since he had taken over the captaincy from Athos when he'd decided to retire along with Aramis and Porthos. Since then he'd gained great esteem from the rest of the regiment, he had four beautiful children with Constance of which his eldest son Louis wanted to follow in the footsteps of his father and become a musketeer. He received letters every month from Athos, Porthos and Aramis telling them all their news.

Athos once he'd retired had decided to return to the de le fere estate at Pinon and live alongside the people there. Catherine had long since fled but after a brief fling with a passing noble lady he now had a beloved son named Raoul to occupy his time, and that was when Raoul wasn't with his mistress Jeanne, the mayor Pinon's daughter. Athos had also during this time found his own mistress, the former Comtesse Ninon de Larroque after making a visit to her school soon after Raoul's birth deciding that Raoul would need a mother figure of whom he didn't have to marry.

Porthos had decided after all to take over the Marquis de Belgard's estate and now went by the name Marquis du Vallon. He'd found and married the widow Alice Cleabeaux, exclaiming that there was no other women on this earth for him.

Aramis meanwhile had thought about trying to become a Priest again but decided against it, opting instead for a life as a travelling doctor. His travels took him to Pinon one year where he met a beautiful noble lady named Madame de Chevreuse who was running away from somewhere. She tells him she had just come out of a relationship and was wanting a fresh start. 10 months later they meet again by chance in Bourges. Here they decide to settle and start to build a life together.

D'Artagnan thought back to all the times he had spent with his brothers, before they retired and then suddenly recalled that he hadn't received any correspondence from any of them in over two months and though how odd it was. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on his office door. "Enter" he said. One of the younger recruits stepped in nervously, startled to see the amount of paper work of his captain's desk. "So sorry to disturb you Captain" he says "but you have some visitors who are most adamant to see you now". "Send them up!" D'Artagnan replied, knowing this could well be important.

Three sets of boots tramp up the stairs and then three very familiar but older looking faces appeared round the door. "I say Captain, Long-time no see".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis" D'Artagnan exclaimed with complete surprise and utter joy. "What are you doing here?". Each of the men took a seat.

"We thought we'd all get together and surprise you" said Porthos "10 years in such a long time to not see each other, even though we have been writing every month".

"You look very well old friend" said Aramis "and I see you've finally got yourself a hat".

"Well it was Constance's suggestion really" D'Artagnan laughed "She said that I wouldn't be setting a very good example to my regiment, if all of the musketeers were wearing hats apart from their captain, plus it's also very good for keeping the sun out of your eyes". "My point exactly" said Aramis.

"I've also been hearing that the king gave you your own title recently" said Athos. "Am I now to understand that we are talking the Comte de Castelmore?"

"Yes" replied D'Artagnan "The Queen suggested it to the King, as a way of saying thank you for all of my years of service. The Castelmore estate itself is between Lupiac and Auch. The King very kindly has provided men to run the estate for me so I can continue to serve in Paris. Constance was pleased as well with the news. She likes the idea of being a Comtesse." Laughter resounded around the room.

"We've all missed you dearly D'Artagnan" said Aramis "This is bringing back so many memories, like the time before you were commissioned when Marsac attempted to kill the Duke of Savoy. Athos and Porthos told me that you had to wear some sort of silly disguise and sneak Serge into the Bastille, to trick the Duke into thinking the Cluzet wasn't in there doing this of course to save our kings sister in the process of course. Porthos also told me that outfit did come with a very fetching hat".

"Well thank goodness I now have one of my own then if not just for Porthos and Aramis' amusement" smiled D'Artagnan.

"And of course we all remember when you were _finally_ commissioned, defeating that Labarge in the contest " said Porthos "Of course for me it meant that I got to serve alongside one of my best friends and it was when I first clapped eyes on my wife."

"Ah yes, how is the beautiful Marquise Alice du Vallon" remarked Aramis." Very well" answered Porthos happily. "Enjoying life at the Belgard estate immensely".

"I still think back to when you fell out of that window at the fort at Chataillion, remember when we were all taken hostage by that madman Marmion" D'Artagnan said to Aramis

"Ah yes, my luckiest moment" chuckled Aramis "That was when Athos also said that Porthos sounded like a wounded bull". "Oi you never told me about that" said Porthos to Aramis and Athos. "May I remind you that I had dislocated my shoulder at the time trying to free myself and that fiend Rochefort".

"I was so glad when Rochefort's lies were found out and I was able to run him through" said D'Artagnan. "Marmion was a madman, but he was nothing compared to Rochefort".

"Well all we know now is that France is a better place after the war with Spain" said Athos "I can raise a glass to that Gentlemen".

They each took a glass of wine. "All for one" said Athos "And one for all" they exclaimed clinking glasses.

Just then they were interrupted by another knock on the door. "Come in" D'Artagnan called out. In stepped a messenger from the palace. "Sorry to disturb your meeting Captain D'Artagnan" apologised the messenger "But I have been sent with an important mission for you from his majesty. You are required to come to the Palace immediately".

"Thank you" D'Artagnan said "Tell the King that we'll be there right away".

"We?" questioned the three former musketeers. "Yes" said D'Artagnan "I think it's about time that we all went on one last mission together". "What do you say?".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The palace was just as the three former musketeers remembered it, with the odd new touch here and there.

Young King Louis XIV sat on his throne with his mother beside him. Aramis couldn't take his eyes off the both of them, in a state of disbelief that his king was his own son. Louis of course still had no idea of this, but Aramis couldn't help notice the clear similarities between himself and the king.

"Ah Captain D'Artagnan Batz de Castelmore" exclaimed Louis when the four bowed in front of him "Excellent timing as usual." The King then looked over at his mother who couldn't help but not hide her delight at seeing The Inseparables all together again. "I see you've bought some friends with you" he continued. "Your Majesty" D'Artagnan bowed once again "May I Introduce to you Comte Olivier d'Athos de la Fere, Marquis Isaac Porthos Belgarde du Vallon and Doctor Rene Aramis d'Herblay. They all served alongside me under your father". All three bowed once again. "Batz?" questioned Athos "I'll explain later" answered D'Artagnan.

"I know about you all, from the stories that D'Artagnan, my mother and Constance have told me" said Louis, looking over at his mother's beaming face. "It's an honour to finally make your aquaintances". "As it is ours with you" said Athos.

"Now this mission D'Artagnan" started Louis "I have been sent word that my mother's second cousin, the Infanta Carmen de Fernandez Alonso, needs to come to Paris to seek protection. I would like you and a company of your best musketeers to escort her here from Spain. She is currently in Barcelona at her trusted hand-maiden Ana de Invierno's residence."

"Of course Your Majesty" said D'Artagnan "and also if your majesty agrees, I would love to take Athos, Porthos and Aramis with me as well". "Of course you may, anything you wish Captain" said Louis beaming, happy that he was able the send The Inseparables off on another mission together, just as his father would've done. "I'm giving you three weeks to complete the mission" said Louis. "Very well Majesty" said D'Artagnan.

They were just about to leave the throne room when Queen Anne walked over to them and took each former musketeer by the hand. "It's so good to see you all again" she said "I've been thinking about you all a lot, especially when D'Artagnan here tells me all your news" and then slightly quieter "especially you, Aramis" she said. "Our son has grown up into a fine ruler" said Aramis to her."It seems all of Constance's lessons paid off after all." "And why shouldn't they, seeing as she's been one of his favourite people growing up, as well as you D'Artagnan of course." she laughed. "Well she always was good with children" D'Artagnan said proudly. "Our Louis is very lucky to be able to your Louis a big brother figure and I know he's also very fond of Francoise, Thomas and Amelie , even when he calls them annoying ." Anne smiled. "Well, I'd better not keep you four any longer, seeing as you have a mission to prepare for. I wish you all the best of luck". "Thank you, your majesty" said Porthos, as the four Inseparables bowed and left the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Upon leaving the palace, D'Artagnan couldn't help but notice an uncomfortable look on Athos face. "Everything alright?" The Captain queried. "Yes" Athos answered "But I do have the feeling that something might not be quite right but I'm not sure what it is yet." "Heard from Milady recently?"D'Artagnan asked changing the subject. "Why would do you ask that?" Athos queried. "No reason it's just no one has heard anything of her in such a long time, one does wonder why?" "Remember what I told you on our way to try and get Aramis from Douai, that she was going to England to start a completely new life. She would have no reason to want to have anything to do with us anymore. I shut the door on that aspect of my life years ago and moved on. I have Raoul and Ninon now". "Good, well I hope your right" D'Artagnan answered. Wanting to change the subject again away from Milady, Athos asked "Where does the Batz part of your name come from? I never heard you refer to that before". "From my mother's side" answered D'Artagnan "I don't really have many memories of her since she died when I was a child, It's my way of thanking her for helping me make myself the person I am today".

Back and the garrison, the four were greeted by Constance and the four D'Artagnan children. "I hear that you are leaving my with this rabble once again my dear" the new Comtesse smiled. "Ah, been communicating with your friends in the court again I see" D'Artagnan joked, kissing his wife on the forehead. "It'll be three weeks this time, I'm sure you can handle it though". "Of course" she laughed "Do remember I handled 4 years of hardly seeing you during the war. Three weeks is nothing". Looking past D'Artagnan, Constance suddenly recognised the three other men who were with her husband. "Athos, Porthos, Aramis" she exclaimed "When did you all arrive?". "This morning" Aramis answered. "The message from the palace arrived before we had the chance to come and see you". "I see you've bought along our 'nieces' and 'nephews' along" grinned Porthos looking down at the children. "Of course" said Constance. "They only come to the garrison when their father leaves or is returning from a mission . It's too dangerous for them normally but they begged so hard to be allowed to come along this time that I relented"."Hmm"smirked D'Artagnan smiling down at the four beaming faces. "Athos, Porthos and Aramis are all coming with me on the mission". "Excellent my dear" Constance exclaimed. "How long do you have before you all leave?" Constance asked. "We depart tomorrow morning" Athos answered. "Well then you three are all invited for a meal at our house". Constance replied "Then you can all fill me in on all your latest news". "We'd be delighted" said Aramis. "Also" put in Athos "We'll need to write letters to our other halves to tell them what's happening. Ninon thinks I'm only away for a week". "Of course, you may use our quills and papers" said Constance smiling. "Thank you" answered Athos.

As soon as the meal was over and the letters were written, Athos, Porthos and Aramis retired to their shared room for the night. Athos still couldn't shake off the strange feeling that he'd had about the mission. "Something wrong Athos?" Aramis asked. "I don't know" Athos answered "I've have a really strange feeling about the mission but I just can't work out what it could be, I've had it ever since the King mentioned Infanta Carmen's hand-maiden, It's probably nothing though". Aramis bit his tongue. Being of Spanish descent, he knew that the word Invierno in Spanish meant Winter, which could only mean that Ana de Invierno, was an alias for Milady.


End file.
